


I only wanna do bad things to you//So good, that you can't explain it

by flickawhip



Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Evil!Farah, Evil!Farah Dowling, Evil!Luna, F/F, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah, Luna and Rosalind start to figure out their sexual relationships, among other things.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Queen Luna, Farah Dowling/Queen Luna/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna/Rosalind, Queen Luna/Rosalind
Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. You're my pretty little vixen //And I'm the voice inside your head - Farah/Luna

“Farah that dress is…”

Luna is staring, she knows she is, but after so long fighting to survive she is left breathless by the other woman. She has her hair down, fresh from a shower and hanging loose, the deep brown shining under the school’s lights, her pale skin lit up by the way she’s scrubbed almost raw. She has pulled together a simple black tank top and pants outfit, her silky white bolero top is rustling in the slight breeze of the corridor. Her eyes, their usual soft blue-grey tone, skim over the very short, deep rusty red, dress Farah is wearing. She can see how lightly tan the other woman is, resting her back against the wall of the staircase where she’s paused. The lack of shoes only brings a slight smile as Farah’s own light brown eyes catch her gaze, the soft curled caramel brown hair only deepened slightly. 

“Sinful…”

She speaks softly, moving up towards the other woman, noting the way several students glance at her until she’s close to Farah, then suddenly she knows, veils are going up, people have sensed something she doesn’t know is coming, yet. 

“Tempting enough to… be naughty?”

Farah’s eyes sparkle, a light smirk pulling at her lips and making Luna groan softly. 

“We shouldn’t keep doing this in public… especially if you intend to…”

“Fuck that…”

“But the kids…”

“Should see a healthy relationship between two consenting adult women…”

“B…”

Rosalind’s voice floated down to them from the top of the stairs, the woman having passed before either of them knew it. 

“Honestly, Luna, just let her enjoy you, the kids will survive…”

Farah smirks then, taking advantage of Luna’s distraction to kiss her, pulling a hand between her legs, smirking at Luna’s whine of surprised pleasure at finding her bare and soaked. She’s been waiting a while for this, Luna realises, and she won’t take no for an answer anymore. They’ve been slowly getting more adventurous but she still can’t quite believe she’s considering this. 

Rosa nods once at them both then leaves, leaving them to it even as Stella and Bloom come down the stairs towards them. Stella barely spares them a glance, merely acknowledging them with a breezy ‘Hello Mom, Hello Farah’ before she and Bloom are gone. Farah barely hiding her chuckle at Luna’s sigh.

“See, she’s fine… now relax.”

“Fa…”

Luna’s words trail off at Farah’s next kiss, the woman’s hands working fast to unbutton her pants, slipping into them and over Luna’s bare skin, the curl of Farah’s fingers into her catching her attention enough that she whines again, moving on impulse to bite at the pulse-point, pushing her own fingers in, no longer bothering to care if the students see or not, she wants this, her and Farah. 

The pace is anything but gentle but she keeps up, laying trails of nips over Farah’s skin, her gasp and buck at Farah’s nails scraping down her gasp turning into a moan. 

“Fuck me… Farah.”

“Mmm, thought you’d never ask.”

Farah’s smirk is smug enough that Luna bucks all the more and ups her pace in reply, grinning when Farah breaks and cums first, following her with a near scream of surprised pleasure, the pace has never left her feeling so raw before but now? Like this? She doesn’t care at all, she likes being this open. This person she has become is so much less fearful and so much more free.


	2. Just you and me //'Cause we're just living – Farah/Rosalind

Farah is needed for support when she leads Luna back to the bedroom, letting her slide comfortably to the floor, smirking across at her before offering to find food. She does but she’s on her way back when she finds Rosalind. The first Luna knows of it is when Farah’s arm reaches through a thin gap to set the food down for her to fetch, then closes the door. As Luna crosses to fetch the food, all but crawling, she smirks, hearing the discussion. 

“She really…”

“Oh yeah.”

Rosa’s laugh is musical when she smiles at Farah, the woman leaning on the door she pulled shut and locked to give herself somewhere to lean. 

“Well of course she did, look at you, halfnaked.”

“Says the woman in leather.”

“Oh well if that’s a problem…”

There’s the sound of something meeting the floor and Luna just knows it’s Rosa’s favored leather jacket. The one she stole from the woman they had killed last. Her first kill. They had all chosen something to bring home. 

“That just makes it hotter…”

Farah’s grumbling and Luna just knows that Rosalind has to be smirking. 

Rosa is smirking, her grip light at Farah’s hips as she pushes and pulls the skirt higher, exposing Farah’s naked wetness, the way Farah bites her lower lip making Rosa groan before she kisses her, pinning Farah in place as she moves to unbuckle her belt and free her jeans to the pull of gravity, Farah’s soft grunt of pleasured pain as the strap slides into her making her grin. 

“Mmm, tight as always babe.”

Rosa’s voice is light but Farah can’t help gripping Rosa’s shirt in her hands, making the blue fabric bunch enough at her shoulder that the white star pattern turns almost to stripes, a free hand threading through Rosa’s hair to yank her ponytail free, her words swallowed into moans at the pace of Rosalind inside her, the roughness only upping until finally Farah yelps, feeling the door give way, a surprising softness meeting her back and ass as she lands, Rosa’s soft laugh echoing as she kisses her neck and keeps going.

“We’re going to need stronger doors if you keep teasing Rose…”

Luna sounds amused but Farah’s reply is swallowed in her explosive mewl when she cums undone, the smirk on Rosa’s face saying everything. They’ll replace the doors. Farah flips them once she is able, throwing side jeans and strap and working the buttons loose on Rosa’s top, ignoring Rosa’s protests with a soft growl of pure lust, her fingers slipping between Rosa’s thighs even as she claims her woman one more time. Rosa’s eyes slide closed and Farah smirks over at Luna, her lips brushing Rosa’s ear lightly. 

“Show our Moonbeam just how gorgeous you are when you cum for me babe.”

“Oh Fuck…”

The words are groaned, Rosa willingly bucking up to Farah’s touch, her legs spreading only wider as she rides the pace. 

“Fuck me.”

Farah smirks then, taking her at her word enough to push Rosa over the edge, the woman’s hands bunching into the mattress as she finally lets go, barely remembering to breathe. 

“So, how exactly did we meet a mattress?”

“We have a whole bed making setup here since we keep breaking them…”

Luna shrugs. 

“I had a feeling we needed to be ready.”


	3. Don't think that I can explain it//What can I say, it's complicated – Farah/Luna/Rosalind

“I can’t…”

The words burst from Luna two days later, both sets of women have needed a time out to handle other situations but this outburst has been caused by Farah asking Luna why she hasn’t let them spoil her properly. 

“Why not?”

Farah sounds surprised, her touch soft as she pulls Luna down between herself and Rosalind, stroking a lazy hand down Luna’s arm, knowing it helped the other woman relax. 

“Babe… you deserve pleasure too.”

Rosalind speaks softly when Luna shrugs and hides her face behind a curtain of brunette hair, clearly struggling to stifle a sob that wants to leave her throat, Rosa’s touch gentle as she pushes hair out of Luna’s eyes, hating the flinch as she finally notices the cut at the other woman’s cheek, old, but enough to scar along her cheekbone. 

“I’m…”

“Beautiful.”

Rosalind speaks firmly then, moving to kiss Luna a lot more gently than usual, Farah smiling as she curls an arm over Luna’s hip, gently guiding her leg back over her hip to open her to touching. 

“Really beautiful.”

Farah agrees softly, stroking her thumb against Luna’s hip and smirking at Luna’s sigh as she relaxed, noting the casual way Rosa began to stroke her hand over Luna’s inner thigh, the two brushing hands as they settle to work, each kissing a different part of Luna’s shoulders and neck, Luna’s eyes sliding closed at the feeling of their hands meeting against her sensitive clit, the whine that escapes her at their combined touch, the feeling of Farah’s gentle but firm fingers guiding Rosa’s equally long and skilled fingers into a pace dragging her whines a little higher each time, the feeling of four fingers, two from each woman, focused purely on her pleasure, making her shiver with the love she felt, the resulting release, and scream, turning to shivers and soft sobs of overwhelmed pleasure, Farah and Rosa both gently easing her down before curling her between them, peppering her neck with more sweet kisses, their twin touches soft over her waist, both women smiling softly when she relaxes enough to speak. 

“I… don’t know what to say.”

She almost whispers the words and Farah smiles, kissing her cheek softly. 

“Just let us love you Moonbeam, that’s enough.”

Rosalind is smiling as she adds a sweetly teasing…

“Or tell us what bastard man we’re killing for hurting you.”

“Too late.”

Farah mutters, noting Rosa’s surprised frown and tracing a light hand over Luna’s hip again when she leans to whisper the truth to Rosa, noting the way Rosa growls and kisses Luna again, deeply but sweetly, possessively loving. 

“Never again, Love, never again.”

She promises, hating the tears stinging Luna’s eyes as she adds a softer…

“We’ve got you now… you and Stella, he’s gone.”


	4. Don't matter what you do//I only wanna do bad things to you – Luna/Rosalind

It’s another week before Luna seeks Rosalind out. They have all been busy, teaching, learning new tricks themselves, working on their promises to students they have managed to draw into their web. Luna is shaking when she enters the office.

Her hands are bloody but besides one or two small smudges at her cheek she is unmarked any higher or lower. She moves through the room to the basin, washing herself clean, taking her time to watch Rosalind move around the room before she makes her choice, brushing lightly past Farah, a hand gentle on her arm as she passes, easing closer to Rosa.

Farah leaves them, heading down to the library of forbidden prizes they’ve started to keep, books and things they removed that aren’t clothes. 

Rosa looks up only when Luna lets her dress slide from her to pool on the floor, breath catching as she moves to kiss her deeply, trailing light hands over Luna, letting Luna take her time to explore what she wants, smiling as she lets her clothes drop when Luna tugs at them, smiling at Luna’s small lip bite as she breaks the kiss. 

“I need you…”

“You have me, Love.”

Rosa’s promise is gentle as she draws Luna towards the seat, feeling her shiver even as she kisses her fingers, guiding Luna into her lap as they kiss, freeing Luna’s hair from the tangled knot she’s tied it up into and running a hand through, enjoying Luna’s whine at the feeling of being filled and cared for at the same time, the way her hands came to rest at her shoulders almost weak, her grip tightening as Rosa set a slow pace, Luna’s face soon coming to rest at her neck, Rosa’s hands soft on her back and hair, encouraging her into the pace, her lips brushing Luna’s ear as she upped the pace, enjoying Luna’s soft whine. 

“Good girl, that’s it…”

Her pace picks up and she moves just a little more firmly now, fucking the strap up into Luna in a possessive but passionate pace, her fingers stroking lightly at Luna’s spine when she shivers and whines again, keeping her steadily sure she’s loved and not just possessed. The resulting whine for more had been soft and shy, Luna blushing deeply enough that Rosa can’t help laughing, kissing Luna’s hairline softly, upping the pace one more time until Luna comes undone over her, slowing enough to let her rest, cradling her gently when she stands, carrying Luna to the bed, settling her sweetly as she moved to tuck her under the covers, setting the toy into the sink with some other things they had been wanting to wash, knowing she’d see to it later. She moves back to the bed first, sliding in beside Luna and letting her seek company, stroking her back softly even as she reaches for Farah’s mind, inviting her back.

Farah’s smile is soft when she comes back to Luna curled at Rosa’s side, clearly content and trusting, slipping to settle on Rosa’s other side, stroking a soft hand down Luna’s arm as they kissed over Rosa’s chest, her smile light. 

“Look at you, beautiful girls.”

Rosa murmurs, stroking her arms over both women’s backs, her voice low. 

“So we’ll have to see about Bloom’s mom soon…”

Farah sighs but nods.

“Maybe we can find a way to give her Bea’s power… it’s still here after all, just waiting to be shared…”

“Bloom doesn’t want it?”

“No, nor Stella…”

Luna smiles but nods.

“We can at least try to heal her.”


End file.
